Memorias Perdidas
by luckymtrioshka
Summary: El destino de las personas que se aman es estar juntos No importa donde estén siempre estarán juntos.
1. Chapter 1

_Nota/:_

_S=Sebastian Michaelis_

_C=Ciel Phantomhive_

_R=Madame Red_

_V=Vincent_

_A=Alois Trancy_

_Cl=Claude Faustus_

_G: GrellSutcliff _

* * *

><p><strong><em> El destino de las personas que se aman es estar juntos<em>**

******_No importa donde estén siempre estarán juntos._**

**_ ~o0o~_**

V-chicos entren, se esta poniendo fresco-

2x-si!-

** ….**

R-Te ayudo-

V-Gracias-

R-La cena esta servida, lávense las manos y siéntense-

Ambos muchachos el mayor de 17años y el menor de 14 se sentaron en sus a cientos luego de haberse aseado.

R-Esta delicioso señor Vincent-

V-Gracias, me alegra que haigas venido desde tan lejos solo para visitarnos-

R-no te preocupes, ya que tenia algunos asuntos en la capital he traído a Sebastian con migo, me alegra que la estén pasando bien-

V-he escuchado que Sebastian estudiara aquí en la capital-

R-si, si todo sale bien estoy de acuerdo-

V-espero que no se te sea difícil-

S-gracias por preocuparse-

R-y yo espero que Ciel trabaje junto a mi hijo, ambos son muy inteligentes y ayudarían mucho a la empresa, ¿cual sección de interesa Ciel?-

C-ha…estoy interesado en la parte de diseñadores-

V-Al principio se le será difícil a ambos, pero esperamos grandes cosas de ustedes -

S-Gracias señor-

R-Ciel, te dejo en tus manos a mi hijo-

C-s-si…-

S-…-

V-bueno, ¡brindemos por el gran futuro de nuestros hijos!-

** ~o0o~**

Terminada la cena, ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa en dirección al coche de Madame Red.

S-(-no debería hacer esto…

-bas…-

Pero es tan lindo cuando esta cerca…

-tia…-

Pero si esto sigue así algún día…yo…)-

C-Sebastian!-

S-he…si, ¿disculpa decías algo?-

C- Te estaba hablando… ¿¡en dónde estabas!?-

S-ha…disculpa-

C-mmm…bueno te decía si mañana iremos a la playa-

S-ha es cierto…claro no te preocupes, te pasare a buscar a las 8 am. Quiero que veas el amanecer-

C-…e-está bien…pero será un secreto entre nosotros dos, ¡júralo!

S-(que lindo~) ejem, lo juro ^^-el mayor guardo silencio al escuchar unos pasos atrás suyo

R-Vamos Sebastian, adiós Ciel, buenas noches señor Vincent-

V-Igualmente que tengan buenas noches-

S-debo irme…adiós-

C-adiós-el mayor dio un último vistazo antes de entrar al coche dándole una sonrisa causándole un pequeño sonrojo al menor que lo escondió mirando hacia el otro lado.

S-(jeje…es lindo que se sonroje, aunque…me gustaría que fuese por otros sentimientos que no fueran el de amigos…)-suspirando el mayor entro al coche.

V-Vamos adentro Ciel, hace frio-El menor entro junto con su padre

** ~o0o~**

Al día siguiente…

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron observando aquel amanecer que se convertía en día

S-¿Qué te parece?-

C-es…hermoso-el menor intentaba bajarse de la motocicleta en donde el mayor le había traído, este se dio cuenta y lo detuvo

S-espera Ciel, no podemos ensuciarnos-

C-pero…-

S-te prometí que te traería para ver el amanecer, pero ahora no podemos quedarnos, en otra ocasión será, ¿sí?-

Dando un pequeño berrinche no tuvo otra que aceptar, burlándose un poco el mayor se coloco el casco al igual que el menor y arranco en dirección hacia la ceremonia de la inauguración de un parque nombrado con el apellido Michaelis perteneciente a madame Red.

**…..**

25 minutos después…

R-Adonde se abra ido Sebastian, señor Tanaka podría hacerme el favor de localizarlo-

T-Como ordene-

S-no será… necesario… madre-

R-¡Sebastian, adonde te avías metido! Y ¿porque estas agitado?-

S-disculpa… por no avisarte, fui a buscar a Ciel-intentando recuperar el aliento el mayor sostenía con fuerza la mano de aquel prácticamente cadáver cerca suyo, definitivamente la fuerza física de Ciel era muy precaria.

R-hay con ustedes dos…bueno, el señor Vincent te estaba buscando Ciel, antes de que vayan a los juegos, vallan a verlo-

C-si…disculpe-

R-no te preocupes, vallan y cuídensenos-

S-claro-

C-con su permiso-dando una pequeña reverencia de respeto, Ciel siguió al mayor

R-dios mío…me gustaría que Sebastian fuese más respetuoso como Ciel-

**…...**

Ambos jóvenes intentaban pasar por la can cantidad de personas presentes que se avían reunido para ver el desfile en conmemoración por la inauguración, mientras que otros iban por los juegos acompañado de menores de edad.

S-no me sueltes-Ambos se tomaron de la mano y uno seguido del otro pasaban por las personas, se le era difícil seguir el ritmo al menor y lentamente este se soltó

C-¡ha!...-

S-C- ¡Ciel!-

El menor choco con una persona causando que callera al suelo, intentando levantarse en unos instantes se sorprendió al sentir como su cuerpo se elevaba por encima de las personas sujetado por unas manos firmes

V-Ciel, debes tener más cuidado-

C-papa-Sebastian logro alcanzarlo separándose de la gran multitud

V-¿¡Ciel ha donde te avías metido!?-

C-ha…disculpa papa…estaba-

S-con migo, estaba con migo señor…discúlpeme-

V-está bien, pero no vuelvas a irte sin decirme nada ¿de acuerdo?-

C-si padre-

V-antes que se vallan, vengan quiero presentarles a alguien-Vincent los llevo a un carrusel ubicado en el centro del parque de diversiones, avía una gran cola de personas tanto mayores como menores que subían al juego, en unos de los asientos a los costados del juego estaba sentado un hombre de pelo largo rojizo, llevaba un traje que hacia juego con el color de su cabello, unas gafas que ocultaban un extraño color de ojos verde oliva

V-disculpa Grell-

G-no te preocupes Vincent, y quienes son estos dos lindos muchachos?-

V-el es mi hijo Ciel Phantomhive, vamos preséntate…-

C-mucho gusto en conocerle-

G-valla, se nota que saco lo mejor de ambos padres-

V-y el es Sebastian Michaelis, hijo de madame Red dueña de la empresa Mic.-

S-mucho gusto-

G-igualmente, me han hablado mucho de ti, por cierto…también quiero presentarles a dos personitas, ¿Alois puedes venir un momento?-A unos metros terminando de comprar un par de algodón de azúcar dos muchachos corrían hacia Grell

-el es mi hijo Alois, tiene un año menor que Ciel, espero que se lleven bien-

El menor poseía cabello rubio, ojos celestes claro una piel blanca como la leche, portaba unos pantalones cortos marrones oscuro, una chaqueta morada y unos zapatos oscuros.

A-mucho gusto-este se quedo observando al pelinegro el mayor al notarlo este se ruborizo un poco y bajo la mirada.

G-el es…-

S-¡Claude!-

Cl-hola…-

V-¿se conocen?-

S-es un amigo-

Cl-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Claus Fausto soy hijo de un empresario amigo de madame Red-el joven se detuvo al observar aquel menor, los rumores no eran suficientes comparado con tal belleza y elegancia, al ser de familia rica Ciel portaba un traje azul de media noche haciendo juego con el color de ojos y cabello, era delgado con piel blanca como la porcelana.

S-¿Claude?-

Cl-ha…disculpa-

V-bueno chicos primero asistan a la ceremonia, luego pueden ir a jugar-

S-si señor-

Los cuatros siguieron a ambos mayores al lugar donde estaba lleno de personas junto a los periodistas dispuestos a sacar foto en todo momento, la dueña madame Red, amigos y familiares cortaron una cinta roja representando la apertura del lugar.

R-es un honor tener el privilegio de presentar a grandes personalidades, el ha sido el modelo de nuestra compañía durante 10 años, dándole una imagen fresca y hermosa, el es Grell-este se levanto de la silla sonriente saludando a los empresarios a su lado mientras que las cámaras hacían su trabajo tomando cada momento.

-El además de ser un gran arquitecto es un gran amigo mío y también diseño este almacén, con ustedes el profesor Vincent Phantomhive-igualmente el mayor se levanto saludando a las personas mientras que estas le aplaudían y los periodistas sacaba fotos

**…..**

Luego de la ceremonia terminada junto con la inauguración, ambos jóvenes aun se encontraban juntos comiendo unos algodones de azúcar

Cl-dime, ¿cuál es tu juego favorito?-

C-…el carrusel-

Cl-¿te parece si subimos juntos?-

C-…pero-

S-¿que sucede Ciel, quieres subir al carrusel?-

C-….-el mayor sonrió al notar su expresión de timidez

S-bien, entonces subamos!-sorprendiéndose al sentir la mano de Sebastian tomando la suya fue llevado a la fila para subirse

-¡vamos chicos no se queden atrás!-

Cl-….-

A-¡Si!-Alois corrió detrás de Sebastian mientras que Claus solo caminaba sin muchos ánimos ya que todos los intentos de subirse a algún juego solo con Ciel fue fallido gracias al oji carmín.

R-nos da gusto que te haigas tomado la molestia de acompañarnos, debes estar cansado-

G-no se preocupe madame, es un honor el poder acompañarlos, además los chicos se divierten juntos-

V-nunca creí ver a mi hijo asociarse con personas que no fueran Sebastian-

G-me alegra que ahora sean amigos, igual que sus padres-

R-esperamos que en el futuro siga ayudando a la compañía-

G-con mucho gusto-

V-bueno, creo que es hora de irme, gracias por la invitación madame Red, Grell-

R-valla con cuidado-

G-cuídese, adiós-

El mayor se alejo de la pareja y fue hacia el juego donde Ciel estaba montado en un caballo blanco a su lado se encontraba Sebastian en uno negro mientras que Alois y Claus estaban esperando por su turno en la fila

V-mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos-

Cl-ha…es el padre de Ciel, igual mente señor-

A-mucho gusto-

V-vamos, no sean tan formales, ahora que sus padres son mis amigos, y ustedes también lo son de mi hijo, pueden venir a visitarnos cuando quieran-

Cl-¿¡enserio!? Muchas gracias señor Vincent-

V-de nada-despacio los personajes del carrusel empezaron a detenerse para dejar bajar a las personas, Ciel corrió hacia su padre

-listo Ciel, bueno niño debemos irnos, adiós-

S-ha adiós señor Vincent, cuídate Ciel…-el mayor le sonrió tiernamente

C-si…-algo celoso Alois actuó tomando el brazo del pelinegro y aferrándose a él intentaba llamar su atención

A-Sebastian… ¿puedes subirte con migo a la montaña rusa?-

S-ha… ¿pero tu padre no te está esperando?-

V-no te preocupes, el señor Grell aun se encuentra hablando con tu madre, diviértanse-sonriendo tomo la mano de su hijo y comenzó a alejarse del grupo más joven

S-… (Maldición… quería subirme a todos los juegos con Ciel, en especial la montaña rusa, teme a las alturas así que quería aprovechar en abrazarlo)…tsk!-

A-¿Sebastian?-

S-ha disculpa…tengo que hirme, gracias por acompañarnos esta tarde, Claude me dio gusto volver a verte-

Cl-igualmente-

A-p-pero…-

S-bueno, será mejor que volvamos con nuestros padres, ¿sí?-

A…si-sin poderle decir lo contrario acepto y los tres volvieron junto a los mayores.

**~o0o~**


	2. Chapter 2

-atención a todos, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero-decía la profesora parándose frente al pizarrón acompañado de un joven que logro llamar la atención de todo el salón, en especial de las jóvenes que se emocionaban al verle mientras que los varones observaban algo celosos por acaparar toda la atención.

A-mucho gusto, soy Alois Trancy espero que nos llevemos bien-Las chicas del salón empezaron a entusiasmarse por intentar hablar con el nuevo del grupo

-puedes sentarte en ese asiento vacío-la profesora moviendo levemente la cabeza le señalo el ultimo asiento del medio lo cual el menor acepto sonriente, en el camino todas las chicas no dejaban de verle

-ha…disculpa-una chica de cabello castaño conocida como la más popular del salón intento hablarle acaparando la atención de todos los chicos

A-¿sí?-

-ha…perdona, me preguntaba si querías sentarte a lado mío-

A-…disculpa, pero quisiera sentarme alado de mi amigo-

-c-conoces…ha ¿¡Ciel Phantomhive!?-

C-…-el menor estaba sentado al lado de la ventana sin mostrar expresión alguna miraba por ella

A-si, es mi amigo como dije antes…-

-la rechazaron por segunda vez-

-¡Shhh!…te escuchara-

-primero Phantomhive y ahora Trancy, debe ser mala suerte-

-si fuera yo la aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces-

-que suerte-

-¡Shhh…silencio alumnos y presten atención!-los chismoseo se hicieron callar gracias a la profesora

…

El menor de ojos celeste se encontraba en la azotea, una ligera briza mecía su cabello mientras daba un bocado a un sándwich de salmón

A-por fin te encuentro, ¿por qué no me saludaste?-

C-…no quería causar más escándalo-

A-mmm… ¿entonces estas acostumbrado a esta vida de no tener amigos?-

C-….no es de tu incumbencia-

A-ja… ¿por qué no te comportas así con Sebastian?, acaso… ¿finges?-

C-...-

A-bueno, esta bien si no quieres hablar no te obligare, pero sabes ¿porque me cambie ha esta escuela?…He encontrado algo que me interesa…y deseo tenerlo-

C-…de que hablas-

A-sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, se que te gusta Sebastian aunque no lo admitas-el menor se sorprendió a escuchar la respuesta de Alois

C-…n-no sé de qué hablas-

A-no creas que puedes engañarme como a los demás, pero si estas tan decidido a negarlo no tienes derecho a reclamarlo, Sebastian me gusta y como dije…me interesa y deseo tenerlo, espero que no te entrometas-

Tono de entrada…

-no llegues tarde o te quedaras afuera "compañero"-sonriendo volvió a la entrada de la azotea, mientras que Ciel aun en silencio no sabía cómo digerir aquellas palabras… *se que te gusta Sebastian* no era tonto, sabía que eran aquellos sentimientos que sentía por el pelinegro asía algún tiempo, pero no era posible...

C-… ¿ahora aparece competencia?-Alois quería competir convirtiendo al pelinegro en algún tipo de trofeo, no sabía cómo reaccionar si enojarse por el tonto comportamiento del peli rubio o sonrojarse por sentir esos sentimientos que le atacaban en cada momento

-(¿me…gusta Sebastian?)-

…..

Una vez terminadas las clases, todos los estudiantes salían de las instalaciones, algunos en grupos, otros solos pero todos con un paraguas ya que la lluvia avía comenzado sin avisarle a alguien, Alois salió acompañado de un grupo de chicas ya que su ferviente sonrisa sea falsa o no, le ayudaba a hacer amigos, este se paro en la entrada debajo de un techo que le protegía de las gotas

- a que vamos a hacer, no traje paraguas-

-yo me lo olvide-

-hawww-

-tendremos que llamar a un…oigan miren!-

A-¿…?-el grupo observo como un auto color negro bastante elegante se estacionaba afuera y de este salía un señor cabellera blanca de unos tantos años que le abría la puerta y sostenía un paraguas para que saliese un joven pelo negro con ojos carmín

-es…es…-titubeando el pelo rubio no logro decir su nombre, sin tenerle presente Sebastian observaba a varios lugares en busca de una persona, al encontrarla sonrió acercándose y le saludo con la mano.

C-Sebastian…-

S-hola…vine a buscarte, vamos no quiero que te mojes-ambos jóvenes se dirigían al auto acompañado del mayor que sostenía el paraguas, el menor se detuvo antes de entrar y algo reacio empezó a buscar a alguien

S-¿sucede algo?-

C-…creo que hoy are una acción de caridad-

S-¿?-¿?

Al encontrarla Ciel levanto la voz…

-¿¡Alois, vienes con nosotros!?-aun sin querer hacerlo tuvo que invitarlo ya que noto que no tenia paraguas, pero el pelo rubio celoso no le llevo importancia y siguió adelante junto con el grupo

-¡haww esta fría!-

-¡vamos más rápido!-

-¿¡Alois quien es el!?-

A-…-

-¡no se detengan!-

El grupo siguió su camino por otro lado mientras que Ciel subió al auto junto con el pelinegro

…

C-¿por qué viniste a buscarme?-

S-¿no puedo?...la verdad…es que quería hablarte de algo-

C-¿qué cosa?-

S-no aquí…te lo diré en otro lugar-

El auto se detuvo frente al parque de diversiones

S-gracias Tanaka-

T-no se preocupe, ¿quiere que le espere?-

S-si por favor, será un momento…-

Ambos jóvenes salieron del auto dirigiéndose al centro del parque, directo al carrusel

C-¿porque todo esta tan vacio?-

S-yo lo pedí, no quería interrupciones-Ciel trago saliva algo preocupado, ¿acaso Alois ya le avía hablado de lo que sentía por él? ¿Si es así lo rechazaría? varias preguntas le llenaron la cabeza

-Ciel… ¿te acuerdas que te dije que nunca te dejaría solo?-

C-si…fue cuando mi madre murió en un accidente-

S-disculpa, no quería revivir momentos tristes-

C-he…no te preocupes, eso paso cuando apenas tenía 8 años-

S-perdona…no podre cumplir esa promesa-

C-q-qué… ¿qué sucede Sebastian?-

S-…dentro de dos semana iré al extranjero a estudiar, le quise cambiar de idea a mi madre…pero se negó, insiste en que me valla…dice que es para tomar más experiencia si es que quiero ser el futuro presidente de la compañía-

C-… (Suspiro)-

S-¿Ciel?-

C-no me agás asustar así, creí que era algo serio-

S-…pero-

C-comprendo el por qué tu madre insiste que vallas y estoy de acuerdo, será mejor para ti Sebastian-

S-…-

C-además…la promesa no se romperá, ya que volverás y seguirás a mi lado ¿cierto?-

S-…si aunque no te veré luego de 3años-

C-…3años, no tengo otra que esperarte-

S-gracias-el mayor se arrodillo hasta estar cara a cara con el menor sonrojándolo y levemente se inclino hasta que ambas frentes se tocaron, ambos jóvenes serraron los ojos sintiendo como el tiempo se detenía en ese momento, después de unos minutos sin querer separarse el mayor tomo la mano de Ciel llamándole la atención.

S-ten…es un regalo-Ciel al observar su mano derecha encontró un celular

-el primer número de la agenda es el mío, y tú tienes el mío, no lo olvides…será una nueva forma para que nos comuniquemos solo tú y yo…-

C-no lo olvidare…-

**~o0o~**


	3. Chapter 3

** ~o0o~**

1 semana después…

_/S-¿hola?-/_

G-hola Sebastian, cuánto tiempo-

_/S-ha…mucho gusto señor Grell, disculpe parece que me equivoque-/_

G-no, no te preocupes Sebastian, estoy hablando desde la casa de Vincent , ¿quieres hablar con alguien?-

_/S-si, podría hablar con Ciel?-/_

G-si claro ahora te lo paso/he…disculpa podrías llevarle al señorito Ciel, tienes una llamada-

-ahora mismo-una sirvienta tomo el teléfono y entrando a la habitación del menor le entrego en sus manos

C-gracias/ ¿hola?-

_/S-hola Ciel, ¿como estas?-/_

C-bien-

_/S-¿enserio?...es que quería invitarte a salir, estoy en la pista de hielo que hace un par de día abrieron, ¿quieres venir?-/_

C-…discúlpame Sebastian, pero no podre ir…tengo que estudiar-

_/S-¿aun sigues en tiempo de exámenes?-/_

C-si…-

_/-S-ha…entonces será otro día, pero tiene que ser antes de la semana que viene-/_

C-si, disculpa-

_/S-no te preocupes, cuídate-/_

Ambos cortaron y el oji azul bajo por la escalera para dejar el teléfono

G-Ciel querido, ¿sucedió algo?-

C-no, no se preocupe…solo era una invitación de parte de Sebastian-

G-ha que mala suerte que no pudieras ir, y ¿adónde te invito?-

C-me dijo que me estaba esperando en la pista de hielo que se abrió hace unos días en el parque-

G-entiendo…bueno otro día será, suerte con los estudios-

C-gracias-sonriendo levemente el menor subió de nuevo las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto

G-disculpa Vincent, debo atender algunas cosas… ¿podríamos dejar el juego para otro día?-

V-si claro no te preocupes, aunque el ajedrez no se te da muy bien-

G-jajaja se nota que me conoces, medio gusto visitarlos, adiós-

V-adiós-

Saliendo de la casa, empezó a buscar rápidamente su celular, marco un numero y espero

_/A-¿hola papa?-/_

G-Alois ¿donde estas ahora?-

_/A-estoy yendo para allá… ¿por qué?-/_

G-ve para el parque, Sebastian estaba esperando a Ciel pero parece que no podrá ir, puedes aprovechar la situación y salir con el-

_/A-¡ha…es una estupenda idea! Si iré de inmediato, fue bueno el a verte contado todo-/_

G-confía en mi hijo, solo confía…-

**…**

Con apuro el menor corría por el parque buscando al pelinegro, al encontrarlo este se dirigía a la salida del parque, apresurándose creó una escena en donde se encontrarían por "casualidad" tomando espacio camino en dirección hacia Sebastian con la intención de chocar levemente causando la atención del mayor.

A-¡ha!…Sebastian, no creí encontrarte en este lugar-

S-…he-

A-Alois, Alois Trancy-

S-ha ahora te recuerdo, me alegra verte-

A-a mi también…amm ¿tienes tiempo? Quisiera que me acompañara a algunos juegos-

S-…si, está bien-

Ambos jóvenes acompañado del señor Tanaka observaban a cual subir, al ver la pista de hielo Alois corrió hacia ella

A-wow…es que nunca he patinado en mi vida…dime, ¿es divertido?-

S-…-el mayor solo sonrió amigablemente y le invito a patinar, en unos minutos tratando de mantener el equilibrio, Alois sucumbió ante la gravedad cayó al suelo de hielo refalándose

A-aww…me dolió-Sebastian solo se rio un poco y patinando con experiencia se acerco al menor que yacía aun en el suelo y le ofreció su mano, el menor acepto gratamente y en un intento de sostenerse se refalo de nuevo llevándose consigo al pelinegro

S-ha…-

A-ha...perdona-Alois se las arreglo para caer encima del pelinegro

S-¿te encuentras bien?-

A-ha…creo que me torcí el tobillo-

S-no te preocupes, haber te ayudo…-el mayor levanto a Alois en sus brazos llevándolo hacia una salida, infortunada mente unas chicas del colegio donde asistía el pelirrubio se encontraban no muy lejos del lugar.

-oye… ¿¡ese no es Alois!?-

-¡sí y esta con ese chico que vimos ayer!-

-¿crees que sean pareja?-

-¡hahaha ojala que si!-

-¡lo está llevando en sus brazos!-

-¡ mi celular, tengo que sacar foto!-

** ….**

A-gracias por traerme-

S-no te preocupes, es lo menor que podía hacer…buenas noches-

A-si, buenas noches-

El pelinegro entro nuevamente a su coche mientras que Alois aun le observaba desde afuera de su casa sonriendo, luego de haberse ido el auto este entro a su casa encontrándose con su padre

A-¡hola papa ya llegue!-

G-Alois, ¿cuéntame cómo te fue?-

A-fue maravilloso, patinamos juntos, subimos a muchos juegos, toda la gene le hacía reverencia en cualquier lugar que estábamos, luego me trajo en su auto-

G-eso es lógico, el…es el heredero de una compañía, un centro comercial y también de un parque de diversiones-

A-con razón…si fuera como él lo compraría todo-

G-Ciel si lo tendrá todo-

A-¿qué es lo que Ciel tiene de especial?-

G-es que Ciel es distinto-

A-… ¿por qué?-

G-por que tiene a Sebastian-

A-eso no…no lo tiene todavía, papá… ¿qué debó hacer, crees que no podre?-

G-hay algo que no debes olvidar jamás, no existe el segundo lugar…si los que compiten, son solo dos…tranquilo tu padre te ayudara-El menor sonrió de felicidad al escucharle terminando así la conversación.

** ~o0o~**

5 días después…

V-vámonos Grell, llegaremos tarde a la despedida-

G-si tienes razón, y… ¿donde están los chicos?-

V-aun están ocupados, ordenare a uno de los sirvientes que los lleve después-

G-buena idea-

Los mayores salieron de la casa de Vincent y subiendo al coche se dirigieron al aeropuerto

C-d-donde esta…-

A-…-el pelo rubio observaba como Ciel buscaba algo desesperadamente

C-(lo encontr…)-el menor se sorprendió al escuchar serrarse la puerta de un golpe y el seguro ponerse.

C-Alois… ¡Alois, abre!...Alois ¡abre!-no importaba cuantas veces gritase nadie lo escucharía ya que el rubio avía salido junto con la sirvienta que le avía mentido que Ciel ya avía salido.

Sin encontrar una salida, el menor solo se sentó apoyando su espada contra la puerta rindiéndose de seguir forcejeando, un par de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos al observar aquel obsequio que le avía preparado como despedida

**….**

Unos minutos después…

T-joven Sebastian ya tiene que entrar, lo están esperando…-

S-….-el mayor se encontraba en la entrada de la estación del aeropuerto esperando por el peli azul, al ver que no venia tuvo que entrar

**…..**

/Tono de buzón de entrada/

Ciel observo como sonaba un tono familiar proveniente de su nuevo celular que le avía regalado Sebastian…

C-es un mensaje de Sebastian…

_Sebastian Michaelis:_

_ Ciel…no sé si podre verte antes de que me valla, pero quería asegurarme que supieras la verdad de algún modo…no estoy seguro de cómo reaccionaras a lo que te diga pero…pero aun así quiero decírtelo, ya no puedo seguir mintiendo…desde hace un tiempo he empezado a tener sentimientos por ti, más fuerte que los de simples "amigos"…_

_Me-…me gusta Ciel, no como amigos…si no algo mas, comprenderé si me rechazas pero entonces quisiera seguir siendo tu amigo…_

_ Antes de que me valla…por favor, dime tu respuesta…_

C-S-Sebastian…-el sonidos de pisadas le llamo la atención, rápidamente empezó a golpear la puerta alertando a la sirvienta que avía regresado, esta se sorprendió y abrió la puerta sacándole el seguro.

-amo Ciel-

C-¿¡qué hora es!?-

-las 5:40, ¿quiere que le llame un auto?-el menor sin titubear empezó a correr saliendo de su casa en dirección al aeropuerto, sabía que llegaría más rápido al centro de la ciudad si corría y desde ay tomaría un taxi

C-(¡por favor no te vayas hasta que yo llegue te diré lo que siento!)-


End file.
